


Shine on the Sea

by aruarudayo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RyuuSou Week Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: For RyuuSou Week Day 2: SeaSougo doesn't have many fond memories of the sea. But he knows he loves Ryuu and Ryuu loves the sea, and perhaps that's all he needs to love the sea too.





	Shine on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing these spontaneously because it's nearly two in the morning and I have work LOL
> 
> I feel like this kind of title is somewhat common in this fandom, but the longer I thought about it the more it fit, so I hope that Ryuu singing 願いはShine on the Sea will be stuck in your head while you read this haha. This one is much more atmospheric compared to my entry yesterday and has even less plot, but I hope you all enjoy this quiet moment between Sougo and Ryuu. Unbeta'd.

Sougo has few fond memories of the sea. He doesn’t remember ever going to the beach as a child, let alone for fun—making sand castles wasn't in his curriculum, and his father had no need for such things, preferring to sail over the water on the family yacht. And even those voyages were never for leisure; their yacht only left port for parties, and Soushi's parties were always business events. Compounded with how Sougo was often paraded around like a pet...yes, Sougo really does not remember ever liking the sea back then.

But things have changed; he has no intention of ever stepping foot on that yacht again, not even if relations with his father improve. He's actually been to the beach, granted for work, but with seven rambunctious guys in one place and a manager prone to indulging them when she can, they fit in a lot of play time too. And he's been on a number of boats for work as well, but he thinks perhaps this is the first time he's been on a boat without needing to do anything but enjoy the breeze.

"Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do, Tsunashi-san?" Sougo asks for the seventh time since setting out. He's seated close to the bow of the Tsunashi family's fishing boat, watching Ryuu prepare fishing nets in the dim lighting of the boat's single lamp. They've been on the water for nearly an hour, but it isn’t even dawn yet, the sky still quite dark overhead, and up to now, Ryuu has done everything, from waking Sougo up to steering them out to the open waters they’re anchored in right now.

"It's enough that you're keeping me company," Ryuu responds lightly, looking up to shoot Sougo a grin before resuming his work.

Even in the low light, Ryuu's smile makes his heart flutter. "Of course I'm keeping you company," Sougo says, voice soft as he tries to contain his affections. "I think I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked."

Ryuu laughs, and though Sougo didn’t mean to be funny he also doesn’t feel the least bit offended. "Still, I don’t think anyone likes waking up before dawn during what’s supposed to be their vacation."

"I don’t mind; after all, you have to."

"Yeah, but it's my father that threw out his back, so it's natural that I'm helping out. And since you said you'd come and spend time with me anyway, the least I can do is make it so you don’t have to do any work." Ryuu makes whatever final adjustments he needs to make to the nets and stands up to check the instruments by the steering wheel.

Sougo catches his shirt gently in his fingers as he passes by, drawing his attention. "But are you sure—"

Ryuu bends down and presses his lips to Sougo’s, effectively shutting him up. They linger together, neither wishing to part, and though neither of them chooses to add more heat to the mix, they share several languid kisses before Ryuu finally decides to stop and get back on task. "Seriously, I'm fine," he assures him, resting his forehead on Sougo's. "Besides, I wanted to show you something, which is also why I brought you along."

Sougo wraps his arms loosely around Ryuu's neck, pulling him in for one more kiss. "And when are you planning on showing me this something?"

Ryuu indulges him in yet another before gently extracting himself from his hold. "You'll see," he says simply, before he continues about his work.

With a huff, Sougo settles in to watch Ryuu work, which he supposes isn’t a terrible show at all, especially as the sky begins to brighten. The way Ryuu's muscles ripple as he goes around the ship is plenty captivating to Sougo's eyes, but it isn’t just that. Ryuu moves about the rocking boat with a practiced ease, never wasting movement, a certain feeling of joy in his step despite the hard work, and a twinkle in his eye as he stops every once in a while to simply take a deep breath of sea air.

"You really love the sea, don't you?"

Ryuu pauses for a second at the sudden question. Then a small smile appears on his face, his features softening in the growing light. "Yeah, I really do," he says, much in the same way he sometimes will say Sougo's name on lazy mornings together, when it's just the two of them and they can bask in each other's presence. Ryuu loves Sougo, but his first love was the sea.

Maybe, just maybe, Sougo can learn to love the sea through Ryuu.

"Oh, it's almost time!" Ryuu hastily finishes tying something down before taking Sougo's hands and pulling him to his feet.

"Time for the big surprise?" Sougo asks with a chuckle as he lets Ryuu lead him to the other side of the ship.

"Yeah," Ryuu breathes. "Turn around, Sougo."

Sougo turns just as the sun peeks over the horizon, chasing away the last of the dark night with warm, golden light. The rays shine on the sea, the water glittering like a million diamonds are resting on the surface, and the sky melts into a thousand colors that Sougo can't even begin to name. As if woken by the sunrise, the seabirds begin to call for each other as they fly overhead, and the ocean seems to grow louder, as if signaling the start of a new day.

"It's beautiful," Sougo whispers.

"It's like this every day and I still think it's one of the most beautiful things to see," Ryuu says, wrapping an arm around Sougo's waist. "I wanted you to see it."

Sougo finally takes his eyes off of the sunrise to give Ryuu one more kiss. "I love it." I love you.

Sougo has few fond memories of the sea. But things can change, and they have; little by little the bad memories are making way for the good. He doesn’t think he likes the sea, not yet—but he knows he loves Ryuu, and he knows Ryuu loves the sea. Little by little, he knows, in time, he'll love the sea too, as long as he's with Ryuu.


End file.
